


Falling All Over Again

by XxKarluxVantorxX



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Angels and Demons, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inconsistient Updates, Onging Series, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, how do tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKarluxVantorxX/pseuds/XxKarluxVantorxX
Summary: Demon Prince Alakarna had a cold life, caring for nothing, at least until he met precious angel Luciel. What ensued was chaos that tore their lives apart, and a deep set pain that would be held for years to come.





	Falling All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story, it is original and any relation to anything is entirely coincidental. Hope you enjoy!

It all started with spying. Alakarna found himself watching the Heavens as Lucifer had suspicions about the activities being conducted up there. He saw the occasional angel pass by but nothing too serious was happening. Just as he was about to give up and leave, he heard a tiny voice from behind him. "Aha! I knew I smelled something different, I knew it! You there, evil intruder, why are you in our pretty white kingdom with all your blackness?" Alakarna whirled around, ready to attack, but what he saw in his path stopped him. It was a small little girl, possibly no older than 5, holding a wooden sword that was much too big for her small frame. That wasn't what actually stopped him though, it was her smile, she had what may have been the most friendly and open smile ever. She was pure. He wanted to see how true it was. He lowered his hand and spoke. "I came to visit your kingdom and see how pretty it was, it is very lovely, my apologies that I don't blend in well." The girl tilted her head slightly, "So you aren't supposed to be here?" Alakarna shook his head, "No, I am a demon, we are very far down in the ground." The girl smiled even wider, "Wow, you're a real life demon? My daddy said demons kill people for fun and are meanies. You aren't a meanie though right?" He felt something odd well up in him as an awkward small smile graced his face. "I am a meanie, I am one of the worst meanies, you should run away from me." The small girl laughed, "You aren't gonna hurt me, I can tell from your soul, it really likes me!" Alakarna blinked, how had she read his soul? He normally kept a block up, but when he checked, sure enough it wasn't there. "Curious..." he murmured and looked up at the happy child, she had walked even closer to him and he wondered what was going through her mind. Suddenly though, she touched his face, and his mind almost blanked as she traced all of his lines with curiosity. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away, attempting to speak, "Tell me, what is your name?" The girl lit up as she spoke, "I'm Luciel, and I am 8 years old, who are you?" Alakarna chuckled, Luciel, how fitting. "I am Alakarna, Prince of Hell's Domain," he spoke softly as an angel passed by. Luciel tapped his nose, "Well Alakarna, I like you, let's be friends and play together ok?" Alakarna paused, if he said yes he risked being caught, and if he said no she would probably tell everybody. He sighed, "I suppose we can be friends, but don't tell anyone about me, let's pretend I am imaginary ok? Pinkie promise?" He held out his pinkie and Luciel hooked it with her own, sealing a promise that would inevitably seal both of their fates.


End file.
